


The One Where Dom Gets Laid. A Lot.

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Pip <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	The One Where Dom Gets Laid. A Lot.

**Author's Note:**

> For Pip &lt;3

That Billy was the first to hug Dom when he got to New Zealand became a surprise to no one. Sean said it was fitting, that he should have been first.

He was first in many ways. Not in any of the ways firsts are, conventionally; Dom had kissed other men before, Dom had slept with men before. But Billy was the first to … well.

Billy was just first.

It was fun, with Billy. They laughed right up until the moans started, sometimes even after then. He'd once made Dom laugh hard and come hard all at once. It had taken him an hour or two to recover from that one.

In the end, they broke it off because … come to think of it, neither could really remember why it ended. It just, did.

~*~

There was a weekend, once. Dom had been filming _King_ stuff, and Sean had been pouring himself into Sam. He'd driven up to stay with Dom, just because, and they'd gone for lunch and talked and talked and _talked_, and Dom took him home and fed him pizza and Sean slept on the couch and was uncomfortable.

So Dom said Sean could have the bed. It didn't cross either of their minds that Dom would not also be in it. It was hardly the first time they'd slept next to each other; many's the nap the four hobbits had had when they'd all been working together, dead on their feet. It had become almost second nature now. If more than one person is sleeping near each other, why not share body heat and comfort?

Maybe it was Dom who started it, magnetic as he is. He's so warm, and Sean is drawn to that, and give Dom the slightest bit of encouragement and he'll snuggle.

It felt nice. So Sean snuggled up, arms around Dom, and it was the most natural thing in the world to kiss him, to have Dom kiss him back, to have Dom roll him over and oh, my, the _friction_, yes that was nice, oh god right there, Dom, right _there_.

Dom kissed his cheek in the morning and glowed. Sean thought to hell with it and just let it have happened.

~*~

Dom had sidled up to Bean at a party, drink in hand, and leaned up to murmur something in his ear.

Bean had called him "a filthy perverted hobbit" and kissed him hard. Just to teach him a lesson, ostensibly, but where the hell does a man learn how to use his tongue like that and how would it be applied to other _shut up, Sean_.

For the ensuing two weeks, Dom had thrown those _eyes_ Sean's way, and Sean had slowly felt his resolve crumbling. _Bloke bloke he's a bloke who gives a fuck when his eyes sparkle like that and what the hell does it matter if he has a penis and remember the tongue?_

In the end, it was Sean who threw a smirk back to Dom, beckoning, and fucked him in the trailer. Dom had made such pretty, pretty noises. Then he'd hugged Sean and that was that.

~*~

Viggo said he wanted to take pictures, of Dom with Dom _in_ Dom. Viggo was like no one else, and Dom danced for him, slow to _Wonderful Tonight_, twirling and strutting to _I'm Too Sexy_, wild moves and slow breaths to Pink Floyd. Viggo watched, Viggo captured, and Viggo _painted_.

Viggo would paint on Dom's skin, sometimes edible paints he would lick off, tongue strong and sure until Dom arched from his middle, curling up in all directions, up into that tongue, Viggo's roughsmooth hands. Viggo would nip with his teeth, and Dom would groan out, turning over and growling, taking Viggo. Power crackled and switched between them in rhythm with their movements.

Dom thought of the time with Viggo after, with a flick of his tongue to his lip.

~*~

Miranda was soft, and Dom liked to wind his fingers in her hair as he kissed her. She would wrap first her fingers, then her hands, arms, legs, hips, then all of her, around him, slow winding until he was whimpering, needing, fingers digging into her shoulders.

Once, they'd been half way up a mountain filming something. Work had finished for the night, the light having faded, and Dom took her out into the trees and went down on her as she stood against a trunk. She'd ridden every last wave of her orgasm, then gently pushed him to the ground, yanked his trousers off, and fucked him fast on the forest floor.

He'd been utterly in love with her for a whole week, after that.

~*~

It had been so long since Liv was here, though really, time didn't seem to touch Dom. Or maybe it was just New Zealand it didn't touch, or that failed to notice it. He swung her around when he saw her, and she laughed, clutching on to him. "Dommie, what are you _doing_? Put me down!"

Dom laughed, and she kissed him just so he'd let her down again. He hummed appreciatively and kissed her back, pulling her into a hug as it ended.

"It's nice to see you, too," he murmured into her hair, and she giggled. She kissed him again later that night, at the party, and they found a space under the coats, there to grope and laugh and give each other sips of their drinks. Dom snuggled into her neck and told her how much they'd missed her. She'd leaned down and kissed him softly, and they took that kiss as their lead that night.

&lt;&gt;

~*~

"Why do you do this, Dom?" Billy stood in front of him, barring the door.

"Do what?" Dom evaded his eyes, his body, the question, hanging his keys back on the hook. Billy ran his hands through his hair.

"This … you … how many of our friends have you slept with, since me?"

Dom stared at him. "Five," he said, slowly. "And you?"

Billy blushed. "Six. But that's not – Dom, I –"

"This isn't a competition, or numbers, Billy," Dom gently took his arm. "We had a good time together. Then I had a good time with Sean." Billy looked up, surprised. "And with Bean, yeah, that was fun. Viggo was … and then Miranda," Dom couldn't help the grin. "And Liv." His smile softened, fond. "I'm a little bit in love with all of them, Bill, you know that. You are, too."

Billy deflated. "I know. But, Dom, I – I love you _best_. I love you most, I." He stopped, looked down. "I love you," he whispered.

Dom stepped up to him. "And Ali?"

"I love her too," Billy mouthed, soundless. Dom tilted his chin up and kissed him. "She's … she. She loves you," he told Dom, breath in his ear, shivers down his spine. "Can we be … Dom, I miss you. Can we be something, again, please?"

Dom looked into his eyes, deep, and kissed him suddenly and hard, pressing him flat against the door. "Yes," he breathed, "oh, yes."

~*~

"What are you doing?"

Laughter, in that voice, and Dom squinted up. "Collecting food for my lizards," he told her. She stopped laughing, squatting next to him.

"Really? What kind? Can I help?"

Dom smiled. "Sure, I'll show you."

He liked her, he knew that much. They climbed trees, seeing who could get higher, and she was just as fascinated as him by insects and bugs and the kind of things that girls who are as pretty as Eve just aren't _into_, usually. But then, women often surprise Dom.

He was probably the most surprised when she kissed him. He curled into her, kissed her back. She felt nice, she tasted good, she kissed _beautifully_. Yeah, he liked her. He was a little bit in love with half the cast here, but her, Evie, she was … yeah. He loved her best of them, almost best of all.

~*~

Ali had always been able to grab Dom by the insides, haul his cock up to hard, practically drag his tongue out to pant. All she had to do some days was _look_ at him, that little impish glint in her eyes, and that was it, he was on her in two seconds, and she laughed and got him on his back nearly as fast as Billy could.

He loved it when she was on top of him, neck back and exposed until he _had_ to sit up and bite it gently, scrape his teeth ohsolight from her collar bone up to her ear, nibble on the lobe, press his cheek to her as she gasped and screwed him. But the best times, the times Dom loved the most, was when she'd lie on her back, and he'd slowly, slowly slip inside her, feel her resettle around him and under him, and he moved in her so slow, and she moaned for more. To kiss her neck and just _move_, languid, long, slow, _that_ was his favourite.

~*~

Dom stood before them, hands behind his back. Evie couldn't take her eyes from the floor, stood next to him, wanting to hide behind him or grab his hand or _something_, but not doing it. Billy and Ali regarded them.

"I love her," Dom told them, hand creeping across to take Eve's. "I'm _in_ love with her." He tilted his chin, waited for the verdict.

Eve felt two sets of eyes on her, sweeping over her, and Dom squeezed her hand. "Um," she said, "I. I love him, too. And I." She raised her eyes to meet Ali's, felt the jolt. "Want to be included."

Billy stood, strode to her, and hugged her hard. She melted into him, heart racing, and kissed him. He kissed back, making a soft noise that might have been surprise or pleasure, or both. Ali joined them standing, and took Evie's face in her hands.

She looked into Eve's eyes. "Welcome home," she whispered, and leaned in. Dom wound his arms around the three of them, never prouder, never more peaceful. They slept in a tangle, and bought a house with a bigger bed. Dom shone.


End file.
